


Shrinking Revenge

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: February prompt list [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human!Virgil, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, human!roman, shrunken!roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Summary: Roman has the habit of bulling Virgil, and one day Virgil looses control
Series: February prompt list [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667203
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. 12.-Accident

Virgil didn't notice when the bell rang, he kept drawing with his headphones on until the classroom was almost empty, one of his headphones was pulled away from his ear ”Wake up looser!” Someone screamed at his ear.

Virgil rolled his eyes and paused his music ”What do you want Roman?”

Roman ignored Virgil's question and took the notebook he was drawing on ”Do you really think you're that good? Pathetic“ he said, flipping the pages and looking at Virgil's drawings.

“Stop it Roman, give it to me!” he screamed standing up and trying to reach his notebook.

Roman smirked and used his height in advantage and held it out of Virgil's reach “Aww, the emo nightmare is too short to reach, how cute”

Virgil jumped trying to get the notebook without success “Roman I’m serious! Give it back or I-“

“You’ll what?” Asked Roman interrupting Virgil “You’ll stomp your little feet and cry like the baby you are?” He laughed and grabbed one of the pages of the notebook “Should I try my luck and do this?” He started to rip the page and therefore Virgil’s drawing.

The shorter boy got even madder at his bully “I told you to give it back!” He screamed and closed his eyes as he jumped to grab his notebook, a thud could be heard and Virgil opened his eyes, finding his notebook on the floor, opened with the pages upside down.

He kneeled to pick it up, as small yelp could be heard when he grabbed it and lifted it, making him drop it “Oh no, please don’t be…” Virgil said to himself as he picked up his notebook for real this time.

Once it was out of the way, a small humanoid figure could be seen, it was Roman, but shrunken “Shit… I didn’t mean to do that” said Virgil.

“Y-You did this to me?!” screamed Roman as he pointed Virgil and backed away a few steps.

Virgil, not knowing what to say, reached to grab Roman “get away from me you freak!” the shrunken guy started to run away from Virgil and towards the door.

“Oh no you won’t” Virgil stood up and went behind him, using his foot to block Roman’s way.

Roman didn’t stop on time to not crash with the giant shoe, and before he could react, he was being lifted up by the back of his shirt “put me down!” he screamed struggling.

Virgil rolled his eyes “Okay listen, it’s more likely for me to drop you if you keep moving, so just stop if you don’t want to get yourself killed”

The shrunken bully looked down, and stopped squirming when he saw just how high up he was “Great, now, I’m going to take you home with me before someone sees you and you will behave until I find a way to fix this”

“I’m not going anywhere with you!”

Virgil sighed at Roman’s words “You don’t have much of a choice you know?” he stuffed his hand and Roman on his hoodie and stored his stuff on his backpack before putting it on “just, be quiet unless you want someone to see you like this” he stuffed his other hand in the pocket to block the other side and avoid Roman to try something stupid.

Virgil walked to his house, his mind raced as he tried to figure out how to solve what he had just made, why did he always got stuck in crazy accidents?


	2. 17.-Obey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil takes Roman home, willing to help him, however, his behaviour might change Virgil's desicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: unsympathetic!Virgil and Roman, yelling, a lot, spider mention

Virgil closed the door of his room and left his backpack on his bed, he walked to his desk and sat on the chair next to it before getting Roman out of his pocket.

The shrunken teen squirmed in Virgil’s fingers “I told you to let me go!”

“Yes, yes, just wait a sec” He looked around the mess on his desk until he found something useful, he grabbed a glass that had a bunch of his dry paintbrushes and emptied it on the table.

Roman figured was Virgil was going to do and glared at him “Don’t you dare to put me in there”

The teen smirked and left the glass on the table “you mean in here?” He dangled Roman on top of it.

“Virgil I swear if you do it I’ll-“

“You’ll what?” Virgil interrupted him "Punch me with your little fists, I think I can deal with a few insignificant bruises” He dropped Roman in the glass and leaned on the chair.

The shrunken guy groaned as he hit the end of the glass, he stood and looked up, the top was way too far away for him to get out, that fact mixed with Virgil’s words made him realize of how small he really was now “There, now you won’t be a problem”

“How did you even do this in the first place?” Asked Roman looking at his captor.

He sighed “I have this sort of ability, power or whatever you want to call it, I can shrink things, I couldn’t control it when I was little, I’ve learn to through the years but I got out of control earlier and” he pointed at Roman “this happened”

“But you can grow me back right?”

Virgil rubbed the back of his head and looked down “Do you remember the keychain on my backpack?”

Roman thought for a moment confused “The teddy bear one? Yes, I made fun of you because of it, what does it have to do with any of this?”

“I...” Virgil got his bangs away from his eyes “I shrunk it when I was five, and I had to repurpose it, but it had been like that since then”

Roman backed away as much as the glass let him with wide eyes “Y-You’re saying you can’t...” he slid down and hugged his knees “I’m going, going to stay like this... forever?”

Virgil looked at him “No, no, no, of course not, I mean this is my fault and I’m going to find a way to fix it”

Roman let out a dry laugh “And why should I believe you?”

“What?”

“Tell me Virgil, why should I trust you? You brought me here saying you had a way to fix me!”

Virgil crossed his arms “I said that I would find a way to fix it, and you know what? If you think about it, this is all your fault”

The shrunken teen stood up “My fault?! I’m not the one who’s a freak and can shrink things! How is this my fault?!”

“Well, if you didn’t have that need to make fun of me and tease me everyday, I wouldn’t have lost control in the first place!”

“Well if you weren’t such a bullyable person, I wouldn’t have to tease you at all!”

“Are you serious?! How does someone stops being a bullyable person?! That’s not even a word!” Virgil took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead “You know what? You’re just an asshole, and maybe you deserve staying small forever, and you know what else? I’m the one taking care of you, wetter you like it or not, so why don't you stop being an asshole and act like the nice little pet you're going to do? And maybe, someday I will care enough to help you!” A purple beam got out of Virgil's hands and went right next to Roman to another glass that was full of dirty water, shrinking it.

Roman yelped, the beam had gone way to close, he covered his eyes and hugged himself, could Virgil shrink him again if he wanted to? How much smaller could he get? He started trembling without even noticing while thinking about it. 

Virgil looked between the shrunken glass and Roman, he felt pity for him, but why? They hated each other, Roman had made Virgil's life miserable since they met, this could be his chance to make him regret it.

”It's too bad it didn't hit you” he said, rather that apologize.

Roman opened his eyes and looked at the other one fearfully ”What?” 

Virgil smirked ”It would be a perfect way to shut you up” he reached for the shrunken glass ”I can't shrink something twice, but I could shrink the glass you're in and you would get even smaller with it” he grabbed it between his fingers and shook it in front of Roman ”The water in this shrunk too”

Roman stared at him ”Y-you wouldn't...”

”Wanna bet?” He emptied the glass in the trash can ”But hey, at least you have something to drink water from” he left it next to him and stood up ”I said it as a way to tease you, but I think you could do a nice pet” he opened his closet and looked trough it ”I used to have a tarantula as a pet, I still have it's terrarium, it will be a nice home for you” Virgil grabbed the terrarium and left it in his desk.

Roman didn't actually thought Virgil could be able to do something like this ”I-I'm sorry... please don't do this... I'll be good I'll never shout to you again, just... fix this, and I will be out of your life forever”

”I already told you Roman, I don't have a way to grow you back, and it doesn't wear off either, this is the best option for you” the normal sized guy grabbed Roman from the back of his shirt and lifted him to eye level.

The first time Virgil did this was to calm Roman, but this time, he wanted to induce fear, ”Virgil please... I'm sorry” and it worked, the shrunken teen was at the boarder of crying.

”Aw Roman” he pet his head with one of the fingers of his free hand ”I'll take good care of you, I'm not a monster” he opened the terrarium and let Roman fall on it, he crouched to be eye level with him ”just try to not piss me off, you know I don't have a lot of patience, and we both know what happens when I lose control.

Roman backed away from Virgil's face and nodded ”Good, I'm going to get you some food, I'll be back shortly” he said leaving the room.

Roman curled into a ball and finally let himself cry, but he knew if he wanted to survive, he had to obey.


	3. 26.-Collect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil starts to forget his idea of revenge

Virgil’s computer had been on for an hour, an empty page of word on it, his music sounding on the background, he had to write a poem or essay or whatever reflecting the insecurities in the world and how did he felt about them.

The school had gone crazy since Roman’s mysterious disappearance, talks about kidnappings and the school council offered therapies sessions for the students that felt insecure or other feelings they wanted to express.

Virgil had had at least one panic attack every day for the past week, ending on a couple of objects shrinking, he felt guilty most of the time but didn’t want to show vulnerability in front of Roman, he had to fear him, he had to regret everything he did to him.

He groaned and hit his head on the keyboard, there was nothing he could express on his work, how was he supposed to write about how he shrunk Roman and was keeping him as a pet in order to get revenge?

Roman raised his sight at the sound, he had learned to listen and do everything Virgil said, the fear of becoming even smaller was not the only thought on his head, Virgil could do anything to him at this size, and Roman had no way to stop him, however, his personality didn’t really match with the rules Virgil gave to him, he had to stay quiet if Virgil didn’t spoke to him, and for him it was very hard to not give his opinion, especially since Virgil had the habit of talking to himself.

“Do you need help?” He asked unconsciously, Virgil raised his head and looked at him, Roman realized what he had done “I-I’m sorry... Just forget what I said I-I didn’t mean to...”

“No” Virgil opened the terrarium door and reached to grab Roman “you could actually be useful for this” he took the shrunken guy out of his prison and left him in front of his computer.

Roman tried not to struggle on Virgil’s grip until he was freed “M-Me?... How?”

“You’re creative, I need to write something about how I feel about your disappearance or something like that”

“My disappearance...” he turned to see the screen and the keyboard “well, I can’t write about how you feel if I don’t know-” Roman turned to face Virgil again “how you feel” he finished his sentence.

Virgil huffed and rolled his eyes “That doesn’t matter, everyone lies on this stuff”

Roman sighed “right” he turned back to the computer and after figuring out how, he started to write, he had to jump from key to key, he stopped when he heard Virgil trying not to laugh and turned once again to face him “What?”

“It’s just ‘The school doesn’t feel like a safe place anymore’ that doesn’t sound like me”

“Well, I barely know you and you don’t want to tell me how you feel”’ Roman crossed his arms as he walked to the erase key “It’s obvious it’s not going to sound like you”

Virgil groaned and pressed the erase key aggressively just in front of Roman “Again with the feelings? Why is that so important?”

Roman yelped and fell on one of the keys “Yes again with them! And I can’t believe you’re feeling nothing while you keep me trapped here!”

“Oh you think I’m not feeling anything?! Of course I am! I literally kidnapped you and I have to hide my panic attacks when my house was my comfort zone but now I can’t show any weakness in front of you because you’re supposed to fear me!”

Roman was shocked, he looked down and stayed silent, Virgil took a deep breath and stopped his rage before he shrunk something else “Great, and now you know, go on, make fun of me, tease me or whatever”

“Virgil...” he stood up and walked to him slowly “I thought you hated me...”

“I do”

“What?”

“I despise you, do you know how hard it is to fit in when you start panicking out of sudden in the middle of a class? Nobody wanted to be friend of the anxious boy in middle school, after that my panic attacks stopped being frequent, but you know what brought them back? You, I couldn’t walk in the hall without fearing you would come to shove me in a locker where I would have to wait until I got the courage to ask for help, I was starting to think somebody would want to be friends with me, but in a matter of days I was the anxious boy that nobody liked again, all because of one person, who insisted on being cruel to the wrong person”

“I-I...” Roman backed away from Virgil “I had no idea... I-I was being a dork wasn’t I? I don’t think I even had a reason to tease you...” he laughed awkwardly “‘Maybe you’re right and I deserve this! I was just ruining your life and now you’re ruining mine!” He leaned on the screen and slid until he was sitting “And I’m going insane here...” he hugged his knees “I’m going to be trained to be a nice little pet and just listen and obey...”

Virgil’s expression changed “Roman...” he cupped Roman and brought him close to his chest petting his back “I’m sorry”

“Don’t apologize” Roman grabbed Virgil’s shirt as he cried “This is all my fault...”

“Maybe, but we can share the guilt, and I promise you won’t be a pet anymore”

Roman sniffed “I should... you don’t have to stop my punishment... I deserve it”

Virgil frowned and continued to pet Roman’s back, he wasn’t going to stop now that this idea was on his head, he looked around his room trying to think on what to do, he carefully placed Roman back on the terrarium, he had just given him a small cloth and some cotton balls for a bed... maybe he should start with that, he closed the terrarium’s door “Wait here, I have to go get something”

He stood up and got out of the room, the idea of revenge no longer on his mind, the only thing he wanted now was to help Roman, but for that, he had some stuff to collect.


End file.
